Tanto para nada o mucho ruido y pocas nueces
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: UPDATED No estaba muerta andaba de parranda aqui tienen el capitulo 5 espero sea de su agrado.
1. Capitulo 1 Lo que hace el aburrimiento

**Tanto para nada o mucho ruido y pocas nueces.**

Por: Terry Maxwell.

**Nota de la autora: ésta historia la escribí a causa de una rara condición médica ocasionada por un virus que me aquejaba: el "Síndrome de Abstinencia de Computadora e Internet" o LOCAIS por sus siglas en inglés.**

**Advertencia: en esta historia encontrarán Shonen Ai y tal vez más adelante Shoujo Ai, si no les gusta abstenerse de leerlo, además de que algunos personajes pueden estar un poco fuera de carácter. Otra cosa, ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos... a excepción de Terry (o sea yo), así que no demanden... lo que está entre //...// son los pensamientos del personaje. Lo que está entre (...) son comentarios míos. Ahora sí, con la historia....**

********* ******* ******* *********

**Tanto para nada o mucho ruido y pocas nueces.**

Por: T. Maxwell.

**Capítulo 1.- Lo que Hace El Aburrimiento.**

        Se ve a una linda chica vestida totalmente de negro acostada elegantemente en una amplia y lujosa habitación, jugando distraídamente con su larga trenza rojiza, se notaba su mirada aburrida; pero súbitamente su mirada se iluminó, ágilmente se levanta de la cama y coger el teléfono marcando un número rápidamente.

**Terry: // Espero que conteste rápido ****^_^ // - mientras oye cómo timbra.**

        En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una enorme mansión, un joven hermoso de cabellos azules y cara tatuada se molestaba por el continuo timbrar de un teléfono.

**¿?: // ¿Quién demonios será? **¬_¬** y ¿por qué demonios tengo que contestar yo?// - mientras levanta la bocina - Moshimoshi....**

**Terry: Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! **^_^****

**Kai: // Maldita sea ya me llamó esta loca **¬_¬ **// y ahora, ¿qué demonios quieres? - Responde el aludido.**

**Terry: Ummmmm... ****^_^ quiero pedirte un favorsote... pweaseeeee !!! **

**Kai: Dime rápido ¿qué demonios quieres? **¬_¬****

**Terry: ¡ Uyyyy que carácter!, necesito que vengas  a mi casa **u_u****

**Kai: No quiero, no me molestes **

**Terry: Vas a venir o si no...**** ¬_¬**

**Kai: Jajaja, sino que... ¿qué me vas hacer...?**

**Terry: Qué te parece si le enseñó a los Bladebrakers ese  vídeo de cuando estabas en el kinder... en una obra... jeje **^_^****

**Kai: Ummm no... se... de qué hablas  ****O_o****!!! - con una risita nerviosa.**

**Terry: Ah nooooo!!!, entonces te recordaré, una obra donde tú hacías  el papel principal... de princesa...**

**Kai: Gulp ****o_O**!!! ****

**Terry: en un tutú rosa... - risa maniática y maléfica – Muajajaja **^_^****

**Kai: Gulp ****o_O**!!! ** !!! No te atreverías... ****¬_¬**

**Terry: Rétame...**** ¬_¬**

**Kai: Voy para allá ****¬_¬**

        Ni tardo ni perezoso Kai sale de la mansión en su moto rumbo a la casa de Terry.

**Terry: Espero que no se tarde  mucho, jeje ****^_^**

        Aproximadamente 20 minutos después alguien toca fuertemente a la puerta de la casa de Terry, la chica baja apresuradamente a abrir... y llegó quién esperaba... Kai.

**Kai: Aquí estoy ****¬_¬**

**Terry: Kaaaaaiiiiiiiiii !!! - Corriendo a abrazarlo - **^_^****

**Kai: Ya, quitate... **¬_¬****

**Terry: Ummm, ya cásate... conmigo ****^_^**

**Kai: Ni loco... bueno, ya que quieres... que no tengo tu tiempo, tengo que practicar muy duro. ****¬_¬**

**Terry: No me digas que todavía piensas en retar a Ty-chan? **u_u****

**Kai: Si ****¬_¬**

**Terry: ***** cof* Terco ***** cof ***

**Kai: Te oí ****¬_¬**

**Terry: Bueno te hablé porque quiero que seas tú quien diga todos mis disclaimers, siiiiiii ??? **^_^****

**Kai: y si no quiero... ****¬_¬**

**Terry: * con una venita pulsando en su frente * Ah nooo!!! ****¬_¬ - Saca una pistola de quién sabe dónde y con ella le apunta a Kai en  la frente - Esto lo aprendí de mi cuñado - le dice - Omae o korosu**

**Kai: ****O_o**!!!** Gulp **

        Justo en el momento en que no termina de amenazar alguien llega a toda velocidad y gritando.

**???: Teeeerrryyyyyy!!! **¬_¬** ¿Qué crees estas haciendo?**

**T.B.C******

**Nota de la autora: cuando alcance 10 reviews  subo el segundo capítulo, ya lo tengo escrito... así que si quieren saber qué pasó, lean y opinen.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Upssss!

**Disclaimer****: Como ya deben imaginarse Gundam Wing no me pertenece… no gano nada escribiendo esta sarta de ideas locas… pero me encanta imaginarme que son míos n_n jejeje.**

**TANTO PARA NADA O MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES.-**

**CAPITULO II.-  UPSSS!!!**

**Heero****: Teeerrrrryyyyyy!!!   ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ****¬_¬**

**Terry:  O_o!!!! Ummm…. Cuñis!**

**Heero****: ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ****¬_¬**

**Terry: **u_u** Upsss!!!**

**Heero****: Esa es mi línea y nada más que mía ****¬_¬ - saca su consabida   Pistola de quien sabe que lugar en su spandex negro y con ella le apunta a Terry- Omae O korosu Terry.**

**Terry: ****O_o**!** Oniichan helppp onegai…**

**Kai****: Jajajaja- apuntando con un dedo a Terry y doblándose de la risa- Lero, lero…**

**Terry: Grrrrr…. ****¬_¬**

**Duo****: Hee-chan ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hermana? **¬_¬**  - dice mientras se pone a un lado de Terry y le pasa protectoramente el brazo por encima de sus hombros.  **

**Heero****: Hn… ****¬_¬**

**Duo****: Hee-chan **¬_¬ ,** discúlpate ahorita mismo con mi hermana.**

**Terry: **o_O******!**

**Heero****:**  **¬****_¬  Hn. No quiero.**

        Duo se aproxima a Heero y le dice al oído:

**Duo****: Si no te disculpas ya no te voy a hacer lo que tanto te gusta.  **^_^****

**Terry: Pretenderé que no oí eso. ****U_U****!**

**Heero****: **¬_¬**  Lo siento Terry… pero ya no vuelvas a usar mi línea.**

**Terry: OK Cuñis  **^_^****

        Mientras tanto Kai había estado hablando por su celular y

**Kai****: Aha… un kilo de azúcar… aha… tortillas… bueno si, si… no, no se       me olvida… que? También leche… hmmm esta bien… ya voy para allá… - Termina su llamada y dirigiéndose a los chicos les dice – Bueno pues ahí se ven…**

        Mientras intentaba irse (o largarse como prefieran) es detenido por una belleza trenzada (No… no soy yo **n_n****!)**

**Duo****: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Que no tienes algo que hacer…**

**Kai****: No… - sigue caminando ignorando por completo  a Duo.**

        Terry le sale al paso impidiendo que se marche.

**Terry: Ahhhh noooo… pues ahora veras… Señora Kaede, ayúdeme por favor.**

**Sra. Kaede: Srita. Terry ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – saliendo de quien sabe donde **O_o******!**

**Kai****: Señorita, ah si como no…- sarcástico el niño **

**Duo****: Kuuussooooo…. Como te atre…**

**Terry: No te preocupes hermanito – interrumpiendo a Duo – yo lo arreglo… Sra Kaede… - con una sonrisa muy maliciosa - ¿No tendrá de casualidad uno de esos collares como el de Inuyasha?  **^_^****

**Duo****: **O_o******?**

**Heero****: **o_O******?**

**Kai****: **¬_¬?****

**Sra. Kaede: Con todo gusto señorita Terry – junta sus manos y hace el conjuro, mientras se forma un collar de cuentas azules y colmillos en el cuello de Kai – Listo señorita Terry, tan solo diga su conjuro.**

**Terry: Muchas gracias Sra. Kaede.**

**Kai****: **¬_¬!?****

**Sra. Kaede: Bueno, me retiro – y se marcha por donde llego.**

**Terry: Ummm… ahora como iba… ****¬_¬**

**Kai****:  ****¬_¬  Bah!!!, crees que con este estupido collar me vas a hacer algo, jeje además combina con mi ropa… niña boba…**

**Terry: Jejejeje…. Ahora veras… **n_n********

**Duo****:**  **U****_U A veces hasta a mi me da miedo hacerla enojar.**

**Heero****: **U_U**  Hn… hai.**

**Terry: Jejejeje, ya veras Kai OWAR….**

**Duo**** y **Heero******: Noooooooooo!!!!!!! Esa palabra todavía no…**

**Kai****: **¬_¬?****

**Terry: **O_o******!!! Que? No es esa…**

**Duo**** y Heero:  ¬_¬ No…**

**Aome****: Osuwari  **^_^** - apareciendo también de quien sabe donde acompañada de Shippo e Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha**** y **Kai******: Plaffff  **@_@** - cayeron al piso dándose tremendo golpe.**

**Inuyasha****: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Aome? ****¬_¬**

**Kai****: **@_@****

**Aome****: Upsssss! ****^_^  Lo siento Inuyasha.**

**Terry, Duo, Heero y Shippo: Jajajajajaja – doblándose los cuatro de la risa.**

**Terry: Aome-chan – corriendo a  abrazarla- Gracias, gracias…**

**Aome****: De nada Terry-chan**

**Terry: Shippo que kawaii- abrazando al zorrito y dándoselo a Aome.**

**Shippo****: Gracias  ****^_^ Tu si eres linda no como ese cara de perro.**

**Inuyasha****: Heyyyyy!!!! ****¬_¬ **

**Kai****: Definitivo… vine a caer en un manicomio…. – todavía en el piso al igual que Inuyasha.**

**Heero****: Duo-koi? – en voz baja.**

**Duo****: Si Hee-chan.**

**Heero****: ¿Quiénes son esos? ****o_O****!**

**Duo****: **U_U** Ni idea Hee-chan**

**Terry: Son de otra serie  **n_n********

**Heero**** y Duo:   O_o!!!**

**Terry: OK… en que estábamos… - mirando a su alrededor y tratando de recordar que estaba haciendo, observa como Inuyasha y Kai por fin se levantan del piso, sacudiéndose el polvo con una miradita de pocos amigos que para que les cuento.**

        En eso llega otra visita inesperada…

Continuará?

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno pues como que este fic no le gusto a nadie pero de todos modos lo seguiré publicando… aunque no soy ni remotamente buena haciendo esto… me sirve para olvidarme un poco de todas las ideas suicidas y maniáticas que me cruzan por mi alocada cabecita **U_U** sip estoy loca, que remedio….**

Bueno… para los que se dignen les agradezco que me dejen saber su opinión aunque sea para decirme que solo me dedique a hacer traducciones pero bueno… 

See ya people…

**Atte****.**** Terry Maxwell (Duo's lil sis)**


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Màs gente?

**_TANTO PARA NADA O MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES_   
_Por Terry Maxwell._ **

  
Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a sus respectivos autores (léase Beyblade, Inuyasha, Shaman King y por supuesto Gundam Wing). El único que es enteramente mió es Terry Maxwell (o sea yo n_n) 

  
Ahora si vamos con la historia. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
**Capitulo III. — ¿Mas gente? **

  
          En eso llega otra visita inesperada: 

  
**Anna:** ¿Porque están haciendo tanto escándalo? **¬_¬** — llegando como Pedro por su casa — Que gente tan molesta. . . que no ven que interrumpen el entrenamiento de mi Yoh. 

  
**Yoh:** Annita ¿todavía no? **U_U — con tres vasijas de barro en cada mano y siguiendo a Anna en cuclillas (como le hizo para seguirla? ****O_o???)**

   
**Amidamaru:** Amo Yoh **T_T**

   
**Duo:** Es... **O_o!!! **

  
**Heero:** Un... **o_O!!! **

  
**Kai:** fa...fa...fan... **o_o!!! **

  
**Aome:** tas... **0_0!!! **

  
**Inuyasha:** Fantasma miedosos  **¬_¬**

**Shippo: Ahhhhhhhh!! ! ! ! **O_o!** **

  
**Anna:** Que miedosos **U_U' **

  
**Yoh:** Aha **U_U **

  
**Terry:** Aha **U_U' **

  
**Yoh:** Annita ¿todavía no? — Todavía en cuclillas y con las vasijas   
- **U_U **

  
**Anna:** Que no — dirigiéndose a Yoh — todavía no **¬_¬**  — mirando su cronometro en ceros. 

  
**Yoh:** **T_T ¡Es que ya no puedo ni con mi alma!**

  
**Amidamaru:** Amo Yoh **T_T **

  
**Todos menos Anna:** Pobrecito **U_U (si incluso Heero y Kai) **

  
**Aome:** Terry—chan ¿Quienes son esas personas? 

  
**Duo:** Si hermanita dinos quienes son todos ellos. 

  
**Heero:** Hn **¬_¬**

  
**Kai:** **¬_¬  **

  
**Terry:** OK... bueno para todos y con todos: Esta belleza de cabello castaño largo trenzado como ya lo escucharon es mi hermanito Duo Maxwell y este chico serio con unos ojazos azul cobalto y con look de recién levantadito de la cama es mi cuñis, o sea el esposo de Duo, Heero Yuy. Los dos son ex—pilotos Gundam. 

  
          Duo les sonreía a todos y agitaba su manita en señal de saludo, mientras Heero se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. 

  
**Todos los demás:**  **o_O**  Ohhhhhh!!!! 

  
**Inuyasha:** Aome, ¿pero que no son hombres los dos? **O_o???** — le pregunta en voz bajita. 

  
**Aome:** Ummmm, si... luego te explico Inu—chan **9_9'**

  
**Terry:** Hmmm... Continuando, este chico hermoso de cabello azul y terco como una mula y pose de campeón de torneo de Beyblade. 

  
**Kai:** Ehhhh que paso! **¬_¬**

  
**Terry:** Upsss... sorry, bueno el es Kai de los Bladebreakers. (Se oye el opening de Beyblade de fondo). Aquí tenemos a la linda señorita Aome toda una futura sacerdotisa... y esta belleza con lindas orejitas de perro es Inuyasha, ambos buscan los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon. 

  
**Todos menos los mencionados:** Ohhhhhhh!!!! 

  
**Anna:** ¿Y porque tiene orejas de perro, eh? 

  
**Aome:** Es que es un hanyou, o sea mitad humano, mitad bestia **n_n**

  
**Todos:** Ahhhhh!!!! 

  
**Inuyasha:** **¬_¬ Ah! Que tonterías deberíamos estar buscando a Naraku. **

  
**Terry:** Este pequeñín es Shippo, un youkai joven, por eso tiene colita de zorrito, además de que es una cosita linda y tierna **n_n **

  
**Shippo:** **n_n Hola a todos— en brazos de Aome  **

**Terry: Bueno, siguiendo con la presentación, esta señorita es Anna la sacerdotisa y la prometida del próximo Shaman King. 0 séase este pobrecito muchacho Yoh — señalando a Yoh el cual aun seguía con las vasijas y en cuclillas— Ah! y se fantasma es Amidamaru el espíritu acompañante de Yoh, una samurai de hace casi 600 años al cual lo apodaban el Dios de la Muerte. **

  
**Todos:** Ohhh!!! 

  
**Duo:** ¿Como que Dios de la Muerte? Si no hay mas Shinigami que yo muajajaja. 

  
          Duo empieza con su risa malvada y maléfica y llega Heero y le da un zape

   
**Heero:** Discúlpenlo se le murieron unas cuantas neuronas al pobre... **¬_¬**

  
**Duo:** Oi Hee—chan vas a ver en la noche.** ¬_¬**  

  
**Kai:** ¿Y que demonios es un shaman? **¬_¬**

  
**Terry:** Es el vinculo que une este mundo con el mas allá — dice mientras todo se pone oscuro de repente y se escucha la musiquita de Dimensión Desconocida de fondo 

  
**Todos:** Ahhhhh!!! 

  
          De repente se enciende la luz.

   
**Inuyasha:** Upsss lo siento quería saber que hacia ese botón. 

  
**Aome:** Inuyasha…  **¬_¬**

  
          Mientras Aome regañaba a Inuyasha por apagar la luz, Anna   
obligaba a Yoh a hacer mas sentadillas, Shippo se reía de Inuyasha. Amidamaru solo se compadecía de Yoh, Kai estaba encabronado y ya se quería ir. Y Duo y Heero habían desaparecido dentro del armario. **U_U'**

   
**Terry:** _//_Ya me canse de que esta niña me maltrate a mi Yoh// Ya se… Anna creo que en Hokkaido están vendiendo ropa con el 70% de descuento y al cliente numero mil le dan mil yenes en vales — en cuanto Terry le dijo eso Anna salio volando a alcanzar las ofertas   
— Tacaña  **n_n **

  
**Yoh:** **O_o!!! Se fue, ¡Anna se fue! — se levanta y avienta las vasijas que traía y comienza a brincar.— Yujuuuuuu!!! **

  
**Terry:** Mi querido Yoh, ya puedes descansar todo lo que quieras — mientras mandaba a su espíritu acompañante una pantera negra — y tu Shiva (así se llama mi espíritu) no me la dejas entrar de nuevo. 

  
**Yoh:** Gracias... gracias **T_T— abrazando a Terry **

  
**Todos: U_U''' **

  
          Después de que Yoh la abrazo mucho rato no creyendo que Anna lo haya dejado, decidió regresarse a su casa. 

  
          Justo después llego un invitado (colado) mas: 

  
**Miroku:** Señorita, seria tan amable de tener un hijo mió— tomando la mano de Terry y dándole un beso. 

  
**Terry:** **0_o!!! Queeeee? **

  
          En eso emerge Duo del closet un poco despeinado y arrastrando a Heero. 

  
**Duo:** Que Queeeee? **¬_¬  **

**Sango: Miroku—sama... Hiraikotsu **¬_¬**  — Sango lanza su conocido ataque derrumbando al monje Miroku y a unos que otros cientos de cosas en mi casa — Upsss **n_n'** **

  
**Miroku: @_@ **

  
**Terry:** Mi casa.... buaaaaaaa!!!! **T_T **

  
**Kai:** JAjajajajajaja — doblándose de la risa 

  
**Terry:** Osuwari **¬_¬ **

  
**Inuyasha y** **Kai: Plafff **@_******@**

  
**Todos los demás: U_U **

  
**Terry:** Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! No, mi modelo a escala del Deathcythe Hell, lo acabo de terminar **T_T — toda traumada — Ya me enoje, así que se me van todos ****¬_¬  o si no — saca una metralleta de quien sabe donde y le apunta a todos. **

  
**Todos: O_o! **

  
          En menos de lo que canta un gallo todos se largan dejando a una furiosa Terry recogiendo su pobre Deathcythe. 

  
**Terry:** **¬_¬ Eso me saco por invitar a tanta gente. Ahora mejor yo me invitare a sus casas. **

  
**Continuara**…. (Si es amenaza jeje)

  
Nota de la Autora: Ya se que nadie lo ha mencionado pero antes de que lo mencionen, el nombre correcto de Aome es Kagome, pero aquí en México como que suena medio feo y por eso Televix si no me equivoco al doblarlo lo cambio a Aome. Que mas? Pues no se me ocurre nada más…

  
Los veo en el cuarto capitulo see ya. 

  
**_Atte. Terry Maxwell. _**


	4. Capitulo 4 La guerra de los chocolates

**TANTO PARA NADA O MUCHO RUIDO _Y _POCAS NUECES   
Por Terry Maxwell. **

**  
Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido y no me pertenecerá jamás, aunque puedo hacer el intento de tratar de dominar al mundo en un futuro para adueñarme de ellos hoe. 

  
**Nota de la autora:** Wow _ya _ni me acuerdo como nació este fic..., aun no termino el. Capitulo 5 uhhhh desde hace un chorro de tiempo pero es que lo que llevo escrito no me termina de gustar.... pero bueno ya veremos para cuantos capitulos me dan mis neuronas mafufas. Por cierto ¿no les encantan mis títulos? O_o? 

Por favor cuando lo estén leyendo esperen un poco a que se carguen las imágenes…. Gracias…  
Ahora si vamos con la historia. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

  
**Tanto para Nada o mucho ruido y pocas nueces   
Por Terry Maxwell **

**  
Capitulo IV. — La guerra de los Chocolates.**

  
          Al otro día en la casa de la familia Yuy—Maxwell (o Maxwell—Yuy depende de quien conteste el teléfono) una mas tranquila Terry, le pedía un favor a su cuñadito hermoso. 

  
** Heero:** Hn **¬_¬ **— Recibiendo un papel de manos de Terry y analizándolo— Misión aceptada. 

  
** Terry**: No exageres **¬_¬**  Solo es la lista de lo que necesitamos para la cena. 

  
** Heero:** Se nota que no has ido al centro comercial en época de ofertas, ¡es peor que la guerra! **U_U**

**Terry:** No exageres Heero, lo único por lo que yo haría lo que fuera sería por mis chocolates favoritos **n_n**

  
**Heero:** Shhhh!!! ¬_¬ — mientras pone una mano en la boca de Terry para silenciarla — No digas la palabra con C, Duo puede oírla y no querrás estar ahí ¬_¬ 

  
**Terry:** —Quitándose La mano de Heero y toda morada por la falta de aire— Que... pre. . ten... des... ma... tar. .. me **¬_¬**

  
**Heero:** Upss!!!**O_o****'**

  
              En ese momento, Duo que estaba viendo la tele, alcanzo a oír la palabra con C y llega corriendo con su esposo y con su hermana. 

  
**Duo:** ¿Donde están?... Yo quiero **n_n**

**Terry y**** Heero:** Hmmmm. ¿De Que hablas Duo? **9_9**

  
**Duo:** No se hagan ¬_¬ ! Quiero chocolates ahora mismo¡

  
              Heero y Terry daban pequeños pasos hacia atrae, mientras Duo avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos con una sonrisa malévola en su hermosísimo rostro. 

  
**Heero:** A mi señal, corre... 3, 2,1, ya... — mientras lanza un chocolate que saco de quien sabe donde en su spandex (ewwwwww!!!) hacia un sillón, ambos corren y salen de la habitación, encerrándose en una bodega abajo de la escalera (imagínense una similar a la de la película de Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal). 

  
**Duo:** Mmmm, chocolate **n_n**

  
             Después de media hora encerrados en la bodega (¿que habrán hecho? u_u). Salen y no ven a Duo por ninguna parte.   
  


**Heero y Terry**: Uffff **U_U****'**

  
              En ese instante Duo llega a donde se encuentran Heero y Terry. 

  
**Duo:** Quiero chocolate... **n_n** — brincando y brincando— chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. 

  
**Heero:** Vez lo que conseguiste **¬_¬**

  
**Terry:** Upsss!!! Pensé que ya se le había olvidado **9_9**

  
**Duo:** Chocolate — todavía brincando— chocolate, chocolate**. n_n**

  
**Heero: ¬_¬**  — Cada vez más desesperado — esta bien, voy por unos chocolates. 

  
               Heero se va a conseguir los dichosos chocolates, mientras Terry ve a Duo con una mirada y sonrisa malévola. 

  
**Terry:** Hermanito **n_n** ¿No quieres que te cepille tu cabello? 

  
**Duo:** Siiiii **n_n**

  
              Terry comienza a desatar la larga trenza de Duo y a cepillar su cabello y conforme a sus terriblemente malévolos planes Duo se duerme como angelito (Charolitas para la baba!!!) Cuidadosamente lo deja en el sillón de la sala mientras se prepara para lo que viene. 

  
**Terry:** Muajajajajaja. Serán míos, muajajajajaja **¬_¬**

  
**Duo: **—_— zzzzz 

  
              Se coloca a un lado de la puerta de la entrada y en ese momento regresa Heero. 

  
**Heero:** Duooo!!!! Te traigo tus chocolaaahhhh.... Plaff **@_@**

  
              Terry le había metido el pie a Heero provocando que se cayera al piso quedando inconsciente y aprovecho para arrebatarle los chocolates (u_u se nota que ya me falta inspiración) 

  
**Terry:** Siiii!!!! Serán todos míos. Solo yo tendré los Chocolates. Muajajajajaja 

  
**Duo:** Noooooooooooooo!!!!!! — Despertando al oír la palabra con c — No te atrevas Terry son mios. 

  
              Empezó una feroz lucha entre los hermanos Maxwell pro. una bolsa de chocolates rellenos de cereza... (Yum, yum) 

  
**Heero:** **@_@**

  
**Terry:** Dámelos **¬_¬**  

  
**Duo**: Noo!!! **¬_¬** Hee—chan me los trajo a mí. 

  
             Entre jaloneo y jaloneo, un vehiculo se estaciono enfrente de la casa; y de repente se escucho el grito mas terrorífico que pudieran haber escuchado. 

  
**Continuara. (Es amenaza)**

  
**Nota de la autora:** Espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poquito, o por lo menos me conformo con haber dibujado una sonrisa en su bello rostro... no soy comediante... de comediante me moriría de hambre se nota no?.. Pero la lucha se el hace...   
  


**Atte. Terry Maxwell**

Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx


	5. Capitulo 5 Maten a la gûina

**_TANTO PARA NADA O MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES.-_**

**__**

**Disclaimer:** Todo es mío,… si son míos… muejejee… bueno después de ese pequeño lapsus mental… nada es mío… necesito de mas explicaciones o ¿que? ¬¬

**_CAPITULO 5.- Maten a la Güina._**

Un vehiculo se estaciono en frente de la casa y de repente se escucho el grito mas terrorífico que pudieran haber escuchado.

**¿?:** Heeeerroooooo!!!!!!!

Con la velocidad del rayo Heero Yuy recupero el sentido al oír tan espeluznante y chillona voz:

**Heero:** No. por que a mi UU – Mirando a Terry y a Duo todavía peleándose por los chocolates- Escóndanme, escóndame rápido.

**Terry y Duo:** OO??? Y este, ¿Qué tiene?

**Reelena:** Heero mi amor, he venido por tiiiii!!!! –rompiendo unos cuantos cristales con su voz.- Heeroooo!!!!!

**Terry:** Oh oh ¬¬

**Duo:** Llego la maldita güina ¬¬

**Heero:** Escóndanme TT

Por unos momentos se olvidaron de los dichosos chocolates y deciden esconder a Heero abajo del piano (UU no se me ocurrió mas)

**Reelena:** Heero ¿Dónde estas? Regresa pronto a mi lado.

Grita a todo pulmón la rubia representante de Relaciones Exteriores, entrando a la casa de Terry buscando frenéticamente al ex –soldado perfecto.

**Reelena:** Oh… aquí estas Duo ¬¬

**Duo:** Grrr…. Bitch ¬¬

**Terry:** Se puede saber que demonios haces en MI CASA güina ¬¬

**Reelena: **A quién le llamas Güina estupida ¬¬ ¿que será una güina? Vengo por MI Heero.

**Duo:** ¿Cómo QUE TU HEERO? – Dice mientras Terry lo sostiene para que no estrangule a Relena (No quiere a su hermoso hermanito en la cárcel)

**Reelena:** Si, MI HEERO, tu maldito embaucador trenzado tienes embrujado a mi Heero seguro le diste toloache mendigo.

**Duo:** Aquí la única bruja eres tú. Grrrr…. ¬¬. Lárgate y deja en paz a MI ESPOSO.

**Terry:** -Sacando otra vez su pistola de quien sabe donde- OMAE O KOROSU RELELA

**Heero: **Que no me vea, que no me vea… por favor que no me vea-Todo traumado abajo del piano.-TT

**Reelena:** -Dirigiéndose a Terry y acomodándose el mugre busto que tiene según ella muy sexy- Yo se que soy irresistible… pero solo tengo ojos para mi Heero- guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso (Es que Relela siempre ha pensado que Omae o Korosu significa Me gustas mucho)

**Heero:** -en un susurro- Gundam Zero que estas en el espacio…- con sus manitas juntas rezando el pobre UU

Terry como alma que lleva el diablo se dirige al baño a vomitar por la horrible visión que acaba de tener (Ewwww!!!!! ) mientras que en la sala Duo tomaba un jarrón de flores que había en una de las mesitas de la sala y se lo vaciaba encima a la güina de Relena al tiempo que Terry regresaba para alcanzar a verlo.

**Duo:** Muere bruja, muajajajaja ¬¬

**Reelena:** Hay idiota me mojaste toda ¬¬ -toda empapada y con flores en la cabeza-

**Terry:** OO umm Duo, ¿Por qué la mojaste? Digo no es que me importe, pero me da curiosidad oO?

**Duo:** UU pensé que se iba a derretir con el agua… lastima.

**Terry:** Ay Duo… UU vez mucha televisión (El burro hablando de orejas ne?)

**Reelena:** Idiotas ¬¬

Reelena toda mojada mira para todos lados buscando algo para secarse y lo único que vio a la mano fue un mantel que cubría el piano y lo jalo tirando todo.

**Heero:** -Todavía rezando- No nos dejes caer en la auto detonación y líbranos de todas las Relelas. Amen (Si quieren ver la oracion completa lean el fic la oracion de Heero)

**Reelena:** Heero ahí estas mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi troglodita consentido, he venido a rescatarte de este estupido trenzado mi amor – sacando a Heero de debajo del piano y abrazándolo-

**Heero:** Ahhhhhhh 

**Duo:** Suéltalo Relela o si no – saca una pistola y le apunta.

Terry se le une cuando de una se abre la puerta de par en par (que no había quedado abierta cuando entro Rellena OO) entrando cuatro personas

**¿?: **No te dejaremos sola… con esto…-señalando a Relena- querida amiga…

**Continuara: es amenaza.**

**Nota de la autora:** Que les puedo decir…ya ven… ando corta de inspiración pero esperemos vernos por la misma batihora y por el mismo baticanal OO creo que me equivoque de anuncio UU bueno ustedes me entienden….

PD: Voluntarios que ayuden a deshacerme de la Güina…

_Próximo capitulo: La jaula de las locas errr…. ejem escritoras._

Comentarios Dudas y mentadas de madre (Todo menos virus) a 

iloveduomaxwell-hotmail.com

duomaxwelltheshinigami-yahoo.com.mx

**_Atte. _**

**_Terry Maxwell Chang._**

Otra PD: Cuando saldrán los otros GBOYS? Podré deshacerme de Rellena? Bastara con un insecticida común para matar a la güina? Estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capitulo de su fic favorito (Se vale soñar) "TPN O MRYPN"

Alguien leerá estas notas de autor UU????


End file.
